


En mi mente

by membrie_spellman



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2: The Son of Neptune (Heroes of Olympus), Cute, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/membrie_spellman/pseuds/membrie_spellman
Summary: Percy no recuerda nada de su pasado, excepto por la silueta de una chica rubia que parece ser importante para él.Sin embargo, cuando conoce al hermano de Hazel, Nico Di Ángelo, aquella chica pasa ser el menor de sus problemas.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	En mi mente

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es una historia de Percico, aunque se nombra a Annabeth de vez en cuando. 
> 
> Está ubicado en el libro 2 de Héroes del Olimpo, Hijo de Neptuno, aunque tiene cambios menores, claro.
> 
> No contiene verdaderos spoilers, pero, por las dudas, ¡tengan cuidado!

Bien, cuando pierdes la memoria y debes acostumbrarte a vivir una vida en que corres peligro a cada segundo, con dioses romanos como padres y la responsabilidad de convertirte en Preator de un campamento repleto de chicos en condiciones parecidas, lo último por lo que deseas preocuparte son cuestiones amorosas.

Las mariposas en el estómago y los pensamientos sobre alguien dando vuelta tus sentidos y amenazando la poca estabilidad mental que tienes, no parecen ser las cosas en que uno quisiera enfocarse. 

No me malentiendan, Percy era grandioso acomodándose a la nueva vida que le habían impuesto y le iba mejor de lo que uno esperaría —ignorando que todavía se perturbaba al ver a Octavian apuñalar osos de peluche—. Pero no engañaba a nadie al fingir que por su mente no rondaban otros pensamientos. 

Primero, la hermosa chica rubia que juraba tenía algo que ver con su antigua vida y por la que, incluso si no podía recordar bien su rostro, sabía que tenía fuertes sentimientos. 

Y, por si eso no era ya suficiente problema, desde que lo había conocido sus noches se veían abrumadas por el rostro impasible del hermano de Hazel, el oscuro pero llamativo Nico Di Ángelo.

Es que, ¿había algún Dios ahí arriba que estaba intentando jugarle una mala pasada? ¿Era un castigo divino? ¿Su padre, Neptuno, estaba intentando decirle algo?

La verdad es que Percy no lo sabía, pero dudaba que la respuesta fuera mejor que la propia incógnita. 

Con un suspiro agotado de tanto pensar, Percy se levantó del templo de su padre y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte más concurrida del campamento. Su mirada recorría el lugar en busca de alguna cara conocida —teniendo a Frank y Hazel como sus preferencias— para despejar su mente, al menos unos minutos, aunque lo que encontró era justo lo opuesto. 

O no tan opuesto, al fin y al cabo, porque, para su suerte o desgracia, se trataba del otro descendiente de Plutón. 

—¡Nico! —llamó, antes de siquiera pensar del todo en ello. 

El chico detuvo su caminata para verlo, sin embargo, su expresión parecía decir con claridad que prefería no hacerlo. 

Por supuesto, algo dentro de Percy lo hizo acercarse de todas formas. 

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, con cierta incomodidad.

Cómo dije antes, el hijo de Neptuno no había pensado bien qué haría luego de acercarse. 

—¿Necesitas algo, Percy? 

¿Necesitaba algo? Claro que lo hacía. Necesitaba sus recuerdos de vuelta, necesitaba saber quién era la chica rubia, saber porqué no tenía recuerdos y, de paso, también porqué no se podía sacar de la mente aquellos ojos oscuros que lo veían sin expresión ninguna. 

No dijo nada de eso, claro.

—No, nada, es solo que... —Percy carraspeo, dudoso—. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? 

De seguro solo fue su imaginación, pero creyó haber notado los hombros de Nico tensarse un instante antes de responder. 

—Para nada. 

(...)

De acuerdo, Percy no era la persona más paciente o relajada del mundo, había conseguido descubrir eso de sí mismo en las dos semanas que llevaba en el Campamento Júpiter. 

Luego de su incómoda y banal conversación con el hijo de Plutón, contra todo pronóstico, Percy buscó acercarse a él con mayor frecuencia. 

Sí, algo dentro de él quería golpear Nico justo en la cara por razones que no entendía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su curiosidad estaba volviéndose insoportable. 

Y no es que haya mejorado con el pasar de los días, pero estando cerca de él... Bueno, Percy no sentía tan perdido. 

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de constelaciones? —preguntó Percy, una noche en que ambos estaban recostados sobre uno de los techos. 

Nico pareció dudar en responder. 

—Me recuerdan a mi hermana —dijo sin más. 

La confusión golpeó el rostro de Percy con facilidad e intentó recordar alguna vez en que Hazel hubiera comentado su amor por las estrellas, sin resultado alguno. 

—No me imaginaba a Hazel y las constelaciones como un algo.

Y entonces se preguntó si había tocado algún tema sensible, porque el hijo de Plutón se sentó con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas, haciéndolo casi maldecir. 

—Yo no...

—Deberías prestarles más atención —interrumpió Nico, volteando a verlo—. Las estrellas saben muchos secretos. 

Hubo algo en la expresión tranquila de Nico mientras lo veía que hizo a Percy sentir que una tonelada de presión cayó sobre su cuerpo. No una presión que doliera, solo...

Una que no se iría de allí en mucho tiempo.

(...)

Esa tarde, el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Percy tampoco desapareció por casi ninguna razón. 

Nico lo llevaba ignorando desde hace días, sin alguna razón que él fuera capaz de entender del todo. Sus amigos le aseguraban que eso no era cierto y que tan solo era costumbre del hijo de Plutón alejarse de todos, porque se sentía más cómodo en soledad, pero Percy sabía la verdad. 

Nico lo ignoraba. Y él no pensaba aceptarlo.

Desde su vez hablando en los techos, había estado seguro de que algo en ellos se había acercado. Incluso había visto a Nico tener algo cercano a una sonrisa ladeada y eso había llenado el alma del ojiverde de modos que no quería entender. 

Acostumbraban a entrenar juntos —y Percy no negaría que estaba impresionado por el excelente manejo de espada que tenía el menor—, se ayudaban a sentirse más cómodos en ese lugar y conversaban de cosas banales que siempre hacían reír a Percy. 

—Entonces... Neptuno no es demasiado querido, ¿verdad? —preguntó una de sus veces juntos. 

Nico caminaba con sus manos en la chaqueta de aviador que traía siempre y asintió. 

Debía admitir que le agradecía muchísimo, igual que a Hazel y Frank, la ayuda que le brindaba para entender mejor aquello que lo rodeaba. 

—Ajá —dijo el menor, viendo a las personas pasar—. Si te hace sentir mejor, no es que los dioses tengan buenas relaciones entre sí. 

—Bueno —comenzó Percy, con una sonrisa amistosa—, por suerte, nosotros no tenemos que ser como ellos. Me gusta que nos llevemos bien.

Y, si el hijo de Neptuno no fuera tan distraído, habría notado el ligero sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas de Nico. 

Pero, volviendo al día de hoy, Percy no quitaba su rostro de pocos amigos, cosa que sorprendía a varios. Ya era costumbre verlo animando a los demás o sonreír para hacerlos sentir cómodos. 

—¡Te estoy diciendo que no puedes! 

—Y yo que no me importa lo que digas.

Cómo si fuera una pequeña alarma en el cerebro de Percy, su cabeza se giró hacia el origen de aquella voz y, justo como sus sospechas creían, allí se encontraba Nico discutiendo con Octavian.

Probablemente fuera al revés, pero no le importaba. 

—¡No es lo que qui-...!

—¿Sucede algo? —interrumpió Percy, llegando a su lado.

Sí, había casi corrido hasta ellos y, sí, ninguno de ellos dos lo veían con rostros amigables, sin embargo, ¿cuándo le había importado eso del todo? 

Ja, mal chiste. No es que pudiera recordarlo aunque quisiera. 

—Nada de tu incumbencia, hijo de Neptuno —respondió Octavian, de mala gana.

Pero Percy no lo estaba viendo a él. El cabello de Nico estaba ligeramente más desordenado que de costumbre y una de sus manos estaba apoyada en el mango de su espada, como si estuviera esperando el momento exacto para sacarla y rebanar el cuello del rubio. 

Detalles que cualquiera notaría, claro.

—Oh, genial, entonces —Percy sonrió de lado y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Nico—. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté sobre la práctica de espadas de hoy? Deberíamos ir yendo. 

Nico tenía la mandíbula tensa y veía la mano de Percy en su hombro, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para sacarla, cosa que sorprendió —y agradeció— el mayor. 

Y, pese a que pensó que Nico lo mandaría a volar, él asintió. 

—Lo recuerdo —mintió.

Antes de que Octavian pudiera decir algo, ambos semidioses se alejaron de allí hacia cualquier lugar en que no se lo cruzaran. 

—No necesitaba tu ayuda. 

Escuchar la voz de Nico, sin poder evitarlo, formó una sonrisa divertida en los labios de Percy, quién sentía la misma euforia que tendría al ganar una batalla.

—Lo sé —reconoció—. Pero fue divertido. Y una buena manera para que dejes de ignorarme.

El menor no respondió, pero eso era suficiente para Percy. 

Había ganado.

(...)

Euforia. Adrenalina. Comodidad. 

Esas eran solo algunas de las cosas que Percy sentía cuando empuñaba su espada. 

Amaba tener el control, sentir que algo dentro de todo el caos que era su vida funcionaba justo como él quería que lo hiciera. Sentir que podría ganarle a cualquier cosa que tuviera delante. Ser poderoso, incluso aunque la persona de enfrente se empeñe en querer demostrarle lo contrario. 

Por supuesto, Percy disfrutaba cada segundo de entrenar. Sobre todo cuando lo hacía con Nico. 

—Te recordaba mejor, chico muerte, ¿acaso no entrenar conmigo te dejó oxidado? —bromeó, moviendo su espada justo en el momento en que la de su contrincante iba a golpear su costado. 

Nico se recuperó con una velocidad impresionante y apuntó contra su pecho, cosa que Percy estuvo muy cerca de no esquivar. 

—Ya quisieras —el más joven debía casi morderse la lengua para no sonreír—. Para estar oxidado, parece que te doy bastantes problemas.

Percy soltó una risa entre dientes, girándose y atacando hacia la espalda de Nico. 

—Nah, podría ser peor. 

Era más que consciente que todos a su alrededor los veían de vez en cuando y se impresionaban por las habilidades de lucha que ambos demostraban en aquél entrenamiento sin piedad. Incluso se creía que Reyna había admitido uno de esos días que eran dos de sus campistas más fuertes. 

En un ligero momento de distracción, Percy encontró su oportunidad exacta para derribar a Nico. 

Su cuerpo quedó a centímetros del suyo, con el filo de Contracorriente sobre la suave y pálida piel del chico con ojos oscuros. Percy sonrió de lado, una sonrisa triunfante y divertida, pero que parecía todavía más que eso. 

—Gané. 

Pero Percy fue débil y tonto, para su desgracia, porque cuando vió por primera vez la completa sonrisa ladeada de Nico, fue él quien se distrajo. 

Y Nico aprovechó ese preciso y diminuto instante para desarmar a Percy, girar sobre su cuerpo y ser quién quedara sobre él. 

Cuando clavó su espada Estigo a un lado del rostro de Percy, su sonrisa pareció crecer un poco durante un momento. Segundos que a Percy le parecieron eternos y que juraría atesorar en las más oscuras partes de su corazón. 

—Siempre presta atención a tu enemigo.

—Mi culpa —admitió Percy, aunque también estaba sonriendo. 

Sus ojos no se despegaban de los de Nico y ninguno tampoco pareció querer moverse. Sólo estaban allí, viéndose, admirandose, enamor-...

—La comida —carraspeó Nico, apartándose de golpe y agarrando su espada para guardarla. 

Percy tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar, sintiéndose idiota, antes de levantarse también y pasarse una mano por la nuca.

—Claro, sí, eso.

Por alguna razón, la presión en el pecho de Percy creció, aunque esta vez se trataba de culpa. No sabía porqué y es que ni siquiera había hecho nada, pero cuando la imágen de la familiar chica rubia golpeó su mente de nuevo, Percy se sintió culpable. 

(...)

Entonces... En cinco días debía irse a una misión con Frank y Hazel, en la que sus probabilidades de perder la vida eran altas, por lo que quizá jamás recuperaría la memoria. 

Pese a eso, Percy se sentía tranquilo. Un poco ansioso, sí, aunque dudaba que tuviera algo que ver con la misión. 

—¡Ahhh, maldita sea! —se quejó, pasándose ambas manos por el rostro. 

Estaba frente al templo de su padre y en todo lo que su mente se dedicaba a pensar era en el chico más misterioso y depresivo que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Desde que despertó, al menos. 

—Dime una cosa, ¿ustedes me odian? Es por eso, ¿verdad? ¿Fuí una mala persona en mi antigua vida? 

Sin embargo, quién respondió no era quién él estaba esperando.

—Lo dudo. Quizá solo te están poniendo a prueba. 

Nico estaba a su lado. No estaba seguro desde hace cuanto o en qué momento se había acercado, pero no se quejó. 

—¿Otra prueba? No puedo asegurarlo, pero podría jurar que los exámenes y yo jamás nos llevamos del todo bien. 

Una sonrisa estuvo a punto de surcar en los labios del hijo de Plutón, pero jamás vió la luz. Percy se preguntaba a menudo porque aquél se evitaba sonreír o sentirse feliz. Si había alguna clase de culpa que golpeaba sus entrañas y cualquier gota de felicidad se sintiera como una traición.

De algún modo, lo entendía. Cada vez que él se sentía a gusto con Nico y lo veía por más tiempo de lo que un amigo haría, la culpa lo obligaba a apartar la mirada y querer golpearse el pecho. 

Dudaba que fuera lo mismo, pero tenía la idea base. 

Con un suspiro, Percy se sentó en los escalones del templo —no sin antes murmurar un pequeño “permiso” porque podía ser idiota, pero no suicida— y le hizo una seña a Nico para que lo acompañe. 

El hijo de Plutón lo observó cómo si fuera idiota y Percy negó divertido.

—Descuida, si llega a molestarse, prometo adquirir la culpa. 

Todavía dudoso y suponiendo que una ola saldría de cualquier parte para tragarselo, Nico se sentó a su lado a regañadientes. 

—¿En qué piensas tanto?

—Mi antigua vida —respondió Percy, luego de unos segundos e hizo una leve mueca—. Es como si... algo me atara y estuviera gritando mi nombre. 

Percy notó cuando Nico hizo una ligera mueca con sus labios y se dedicó a ver hacia cualquier otra parte, pero no dijo nada. Quizá lo estaba molestando con sus problemas y el menor solo había preguntado por amabilidad. 

Para su sorpresa, Nico respondió:

—¿Por qué no sigues esa voz?

Con un encogimiento de hombros que suponía ser divertido, Percy sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, iré a una misión con tu hermana y Frank, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez es mi destino para recuperar mis recuerdos —dijo en tono de broma.

Sin embargo, Nico pareció considerarlo. 

—Suena como un buen plan.

Por alguna razón, esa no era la respuesta que Percy estaba esperando y un ligero ceño fruncido se formó en sus cejas.

—No estoy seguro de querer recuperarlos, en realidad —dijo, ganándose que el menor volviera a verlo con un ceño fruncido parecido al suyo—. No me mal entiendas, de verdad necesito saber quién soy y qué pasó conmigo antes de venir aquí. Es solo que... 

—¿Tienes miedo?

Percy suspiró, pasándose una mano por la nuca. 

—Sí —admitió, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia los de Nico—. Más que nada de no poder regresar a esto. 

El hijo de Plutón no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió o hizo algo que no fuera parpadear, cosa que tampoco podía asegurar, porque los ojos de Percy se habían desviado de hacia un lugar un poco más debajo. 

Recordaba alguna vez haber pensado que la mandíbula de Nico tenía una forma atractiva, o que su cabello despeinado y sedoso quizá lo hacía querer enterrar su mano allí. Incluso podría ser que hubiera mirado sus ojos un largo tiempo, pensando en la cantidad de secretos que ocultaban.

Pero, en ese momento, en lo único que Percy estaba pensando era en lo bien que los labios del menor parecían ser capaces de encajar con los suyos. Y sintió culpable, de nuevo, pero no se alejó. 

Había algo en Nico que le impedía alejarse. 

—Percy...

Esa había sido la gota que había desconectado la mente de Percy por completo. Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del chico en un susurro perdido lo obligaron a inclinarse más y querer atraparlos con sus suyos. 

Y lo besó. 

Lento, tierno, con calma, casi esperando que un rayo cayera justo sobre ellos en ese momento. Saboreando cada segundo que le era permitido, notado que los labios de Nico eran mucho más suaves de lo que quisiera admitir.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su la mejilla, en una esperanza interna que ni siquiera sabía que tenía sobre que Nico no se alejara.

Pero... Cómo si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Nico se alejó, todavía con los ojos cerrados y soltando alguna maldición que Percy no entendió.

—No puedo, lo siento —murmuró levantándose y alejándose del ojiverde con rapidez. 

Percy se sintió un idiota y, aunque no era algo nuevo, esta vez dolió. El problema fue que no lo lastimó por las razones que uno creería. 

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? 

Los pasos de Nico se detuvieron, aunque no lo volteó a ver. Una vez más, la imágen de la chica rubia golpeó sus recuerdos.

—Tú la conoces. Sabes quién es.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Percy sabía que eso era mentira y Nico también. Pero ninguno insistió en el asunto, porque el menor se fue tan pronto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios y Percy estaba demasiado agotado como para seguirlo. 

Había besado a Nico. Y para su consternación, le había gustado.

(...)

Otra cosa que había descubierto es que no le gustaba empacar. 

Alistarse para ir a una muerte casi segura con dos personas a quienes les había tomado cariño, era algo que no lo hacía saltar de felicidad. 

Sin embargo, estaba listo. Cualquier cosa que esa misión le arrojara en la cara, él estaba listo. 

O, al menos, casi listo, porque no se imaginó que cuando saliera de los cuartos se encontraría justo con quién era culpable de sus más grandes pensamientos —cosa de la que no se sentía del todo orgulloso—: Nico Di Ángelo.

—Yo...

—Solo vine a despedirme —interrumpió Nico, con las manos guardadas en su chaqueta de aviador—. Me parecía desagradecido de mi parte ni siquiera desearte suerte. 

Percy no quiso saber porqué, aunque probablemente ya lo sabía, pero sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. 

—Tienes un buen punto, sería una lástima que no lo hicieras. 

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, tan solo compartiendo una mirada en la que ambos parecían querer decirse cosas que no conseguían con palabras. Sin embargo, Nico rompió el silencio. 

—Percy, si regresas con vida, yo te... —apartó la vista, tensando leve la mandíbula, antes de negar—. Regresa con vida y te contaré lo que quieres saber. 

Eso no era algo que el hijo de Neptuno estuviera esperando, pero sabía que era la manera complicada de Nico para pedirle que se cuidara. Casi como un soborno, cosa que funcionó para Percy, porque formó otra sonrisa con sus labios.

—Más te vale cumplir con esa promesa, chico muerte —dijo divertido, cruzándose de brazos—. Aunque si lo hago, ¿me darás un beso de la victoria? 

La verdad es que... Percy no creía que eso fuera a salir de su boca, porque ni siquiera lo había pensado y no estaba siquiera cerca. Pero cuando esta vez llegó a notar el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Nico y una leve risa entre dientes, supo que debía dejar a su boca soltarse más seguido.

—Pides demasiado. 

—Lo justo y necesario. 

Nico subió la mirada para verlo y un destello de dolor se veía en sus apagados ojos. El brillo que acostumbraba a estar allí cuando se veían parecía haber desaparecido y una horrible sensación recorrió a Percy, pero, antes de poder decir nada, el hijo de Plutón chasqueó la lengua. 

—Si regresas victorioso, hablamos de eso.

Sin más, Nico asintió en señal de despedida y se alejó de dónde estaba Percy, dejándolo con más dudas que respuestas, aunque una única meta para los próximos días:

Regresar con vida para conseguir ese maldito beso. 

Y las respuestas. Pero más que nada el beso.

(...)

Pues... Percy regresó con vida y victorioso. También Hazel y Frank, quienes se habían vuelto dos personas indispensables en su vida. Quiero decir, luego de salvarse el trasero mutuamente en una misión de vida o muerte, es imposible que no le tomes cariño a quienes van contigo y te hacen reír en los momentos menos esperados. 

Percy sabía que los quería y estaba seguro que era lo mismo de ambas partes. 

El problema era que también había regresado con sus recuerdos más vívidos que nunca y un entendimiento absoluto de porqué se había sentido culpable con Nico. 

También de porqué quería golpearlo cuando lo conoció. 

Pero, antes de siquiera poder hablarle o buscarlo, los griegos habían llegado. El caos se había armado, los reencuentros se habían hecho presentes, la confusión y...

Annabeth. 

Annabeth, su hermosa e inteligente novia, había llegado.

Decir que el caos se había apoderado de sus alrededores era más que solo literal. 

—Annie, yo... Debo hacer algo, ¿está bien? 

La chica lo entendió. No es que pudiera leer la mente de su novio y saber en qué estaba pensando, pero cuando lo había besado, algo se había sentido diferente. Se sentía mal, amargo y confuso. 

Ella no podía culparlo, incluso si dolía. Lo amaba demasiado como para no entender que este tiempo y las situaciones que había pasado podían haberlo cambiado por completo. 

Así que cuando vio a Percy salir corriendo hacia lo profundo del Campamento Júpiter, solo suspiró y negó. 

—¿Tú eres su líder?

Annabeth volteó hacia aquella voz, encontrándose con la profunda mirada de una chica que emanaba respeto y poseía un semblante digno de hacer temblar las piernas de cualquiera. Se enderezó, elevando sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos. 

—Podriamos decir. ¿Tú eres la suya?

—Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, preatora —extendió su mano hacia ella, expectante.

Y la rubia la estrecho con el mismo respeto.

—Annabeth Chase.

(...)

La paciencia se estaba drenando del cuerpo de Percy mientras más minutos pasaban y la persona a la que buscaba seguía sin aparecer. 

Lo mataría, estaba seguro de eso. Le había mentido justo a la cara y... ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no podía estar molesto? Debería estarlo, debería odiarlo, pero, por mucho que intentaba pensar en insultos para decirle una vez que lo encuentre, nada llegaba a su mente. 

Así que intentó pensar en algún lugar en que pudiera estar el hijo de Hades. ¿Los cuarteles? No, no era fanático. ¿El lugar donde entrenaban? Probablemente ya había gente ahí. ¿El bosque? Era una opción factible, pero...

Lo vió. 

—Neptuno... Bueno, Poseidón de seguro se sentiría un poco ofendido con este templo.

Nico no se movió, pero Percy estaba seguro que esperaba los gritos y los insultos. Él mismo lo hacía, pero nada salía de sus labios. 

—Supongo que ya no hace falta que me cuentes toda la verdad, te gané de antemano —admitió Percy, parándose a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos. 

—No podía decirte nada antes.

—Lo sé —Percy pateó una pequeña piedrita—. Se suponía que los campamentos debían ser secretos. Lo entiendo, incluso si quiero golpearte por mentirme.

El menor de ellos asintió, y Pecy podría jurar que se esperaba el golpe que nuca llegó ni tampoco llegaría. De hecho, lo único que apareció entre ellos fue una risa por parte de Percy, quién negaba varias veces con su cabeza. 

—¿Ya enloqueciste? —Nico frunció leve el ceño, viéndolo con cierta preocupación. 

—No, pero estoy cerca —dijo todavía riendo, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza—. Dioses, es que... ¡Tengo novia, Nico! Y se supone que la amo y es hermosa y... 

De acuerdo, Percy nuca fue una persona demasiado inteligente en lo que a contextos se refería. No sabía decir cuándo un momento no era el indicado. Así que, entender que sus palabras habían calado en lo más profundo del corazón de Nico, era algo fuera de sus facultades en ese momento. 

Nico había regresado a su inexpresivo semblante y veía hacia cualquier otra parte que no fueran los profundos ojos verdes de Percy. Pero él continuaba hablando.

—Y ella me buscó, está aquí, también me ama y yo... 

—Lo entiendo, Percy, son la pareja perfecta, no tienes que darme explicaciones —interrumpió el hijo de Hades, con un tono de voz neutro. 

Si su corazón se estaba rompiendo justo debajo de esas palabras, Percy no era capaz de descifrarlo. 

Pero sí fue capaz de molestarlo. 

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —explotó, frustrado—. ¡No lo entiendes, Nico! ¡No entiendes que tengo a la pareja perfecta y me alejaron de ella contra mí voluntad! ¡Me borraron los recuerdos de esa chica, pero se arraigó a mi mente intentando hacerme saber que estaba allí! ¡No entiendes lo que se siente que te arranquen todo lo que eres y te acabe gustando! 

Percy estaba furioso. Tenía el rostro contraído y los puños apretados en enojo, aunque no contra el chico frente a él. Percy estaba molesto consigo mismo y notar que Nico solo se quedaba allí parado dejando que arremate contra él solo lo volvía peor. 

—¡Maldición, Nico! ¿No lo entiendes? Soy el salvador del Olimpo. Soy Perseus Jackson, el hijo de Poseidón, uno de los líderes del Campamento Mestizo. Novio de la chica más hermosa, valiente e inteligente que alguien pudiera conocer —murmuró, viéndolo con una expresión indescifrable—. Soy todo eso y, sin embargo, me estaba gustando ser solo un chico sin recuerdos que comenzaba a enamorarse de ti. 

Percy maldijo por lo bajo despeinando su cabello, sintiéndose un completo...

—Idiota —murmuró Nico.

Sus miradas se encontraron tan pronto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca y Percy frunció el ceño. 

—Gracias, ya lo sé.

—Eres un maldito idiota, Percy —repitió Nico, aunque su voz estaba cargada de la misma molestia que tenía Percy—. Tú eres el idiota que no lo entiende. Cada maldito día que te veía aquí, cada vez que te acercabas, cada vez que buscabas una tonta excusa para hablar conmigo, me mataba. ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque yo sabía que Annabeth te buscaba! ¡Porque el maldito cuento de hadas en que yo podría ser quién se queda contigo no era más que eso! 

Y entonces Percy lo vió. El dolor en los ojos de Nico que habia visto la última vez que se despidieron estaba de nuevo allí, más fuerte que nunca, e hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Derrepente, el tono de voz de Nico bajó.

—Porque cuando me besaste todo lo que siempre había querido se había vuelto realidad —murmuró con asco, y eso solo conseguía aumentar el dolor en su pecho—. Y era falso. Estaba mal, terriblemente mal, y yo lo sabía. Annabeth es la chica que ocupaba tu mente incluso aunque no tenías recuerdos. 

—Por eso te alejaste —concluyó Percy, aunque sabía que no era necesario. 

Lo hizo solo porque intentaba unir cada momento que habían pasado juntos y como todo cobraba sentido, más con sus sospechas. 

Nico no se alejaba de él porque no sintiera lo mismo, se alejaba porque no podía hacerle eso a Annabeth o al mismo Percy. Nico sabía que la pareja se amaba desde que se conocían y cualquier cosa que le sucediera con el hijo de Hades no habría pasado sí Percy no habría perdido la memoria. 

Nico respetaba a Annabeth y Percy más que a sus propios sentimientos, cosa que hizo llenar el pecho del hijo de Poseidón con ternura. 

Y una infernal molestia.

Cuando Percy vió que el hijo de Hades negó y se comenzaba a alejar, la alarma de su cabeza comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Él sabía lo que eso significaba, pero, por un segundo, la duda lo azotó. 

¿Qué pasaba si el hijo de Hades tenía razón?

Supongo que, en el momento en que Percy detuvo a Nico agarrando su brazo y jalandolo hacia él para dejarlo a unos escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, también recordó que le importaba un carajo lo que los demás pensaran que era lo correcto.

—Regresé victorioso.

La expresión de sorpresa de Nico cambió ensguida a una confundida.

—¿De qué diablos estás...?

—Me debes un beso.

Pero Percy no esperó a que el hijo de Hades reaccionara, tan solo tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos y estampó sus labios con los suyos, besándolo de una manera muy diferente a la primera vez. 

No era un beso suave y calmado, no, Percy había atrapado sus labios con una necesidad que ni siquiera recordaba tener. Lo besó con desesperación, con hambre y esperando, si algún dios todavía le tenía algo de estima, que el chico no se separe.

Y no lo hizo, no al menos hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire e incluso así Percy no lo dejó separarse demasiado, solo lo suficiente.

—Percy...

—Nico —apoyó su frente sobre la del chico solo unos centímetros más bajo—. Cállate o esta vez sí voy a golpearte. 

Percy rió entre dientes, luego de unos segundos. 

—Escucha, no sé qué debería sentir, ¿está bien? De verdad, no lo sé. Pero, aunque Annabeth estaba en mi mente, tú igual. Estabas allí, Nico, a cada maldito segundo haciéndome olvidar que ella debería ser quién estaba —abrió sus ojos para verlo, encontrándose con aquél color oscuro tan intrigante que no podía dejar de ver—. Estás ahí y no esperes que te saque porque si regresé a salvo fue, más que nada, porque quería verte de nuevo.

Así que, Nico lo besó de nuevo. Tenía duda y confusión, también algo de miedo, pero Nico lo besó y Percy sintió que estaba bien. 

Quizá no lo estaba y ambos morirían mañana por eso, pero, hasta entonces, habría válido la pena. 

Por ello, cuando Percy se despidió para irse en una misión para evitar el despertar de la Madre Tierra, Nico lo observó con una leve sonrisa desde una punta un poco alejada de la multitud. 

Él sabía que, probablemente, no tenían futuro alguno y, quizá, en aquella travesía en el Argo II, Percy descubriría que todo lo que sintió con Nico eran solo espejismos por la falta de tener a Annabeth a su lado. Habían posibilidades de que la pareja estrella del campamento Mestizo regresara a estar junta y Nico acabara con el corazón roto. 

Pero estaba bien, porque había tenido a Percy como suyo durante un instante y eso había sido más que suficiente.


End file.
